Dog Lover
by Rosie hater
Summary: When Akamaru keeps running off Kiba tails him to investigate. What's with this strange looking girl? And how is she talking to Akamaru? His dog is defending this outsider? You never byte the hand that feeds you... without good reason.
1. Finders Keepers

Dog Lover

Ch.1 – Finders Keepers

"Akamaru get back here!" Kiba chased after he now fully grown dog. Akamaru had taken to running off everyday for a week now. At first Kiba was concerned but the dog always returned home so he left Akamaru alone. However, this was the first time the pooch had decided to run off during training. So here was Kiba, chasing a big dog all around the Konoha village. The dog finally stopped a mile outside of the village in a field where Kiba caught up in time to see his dog roll over onto his back, a canine sign of submition. Troubled by this Kiba ventured closer to find a girl rubbing Akamaru's tummy. Upon closer inspection Kiba found the girl to be anything but normal. Her long black hair had a bluish tint, her eyes were a dark brown he had never seen before, but what confused him more, besides her torn up clothes and obvious injuries was the black pair of ears on her head along with a long black tail. Her voice was soft and her scent was that of water lilies. To state the obvious, Kiba was intrigued.

"Who's there?" The girl called out, Akamaru immediately going on the defense. Kiba was shocked to find that his dog would protect a stranger like he would a master.

"Me." He stepped out into the open, trying to glare at the girl but failing miserably. "You have my dog."

"…Oh.. I'm sorry. He found me a few days ago and kept coming to see me so I assumed he was a stray. I guess I'll leave then so I don't bother you anymore." She tried to get up but fell over, Akamaru catching her and gently lowering the girl into the soft grass. "Thanks Maru-chan, I guess I'm still too weak to finish healing." She sighed.

Akamaru turned to Kiba. "No." The dog kept looking at him. "I said no." The dog whines. "You're crazy! We don't know anything about her! We don't even know what she is!" But the dog just whined louder. "Fine! But if I get in trouble I'm blaming you!" Kiba caved in before walking over and picking the girl up. "Hold on, we're gonna run so we can get you some medical attention."

"Put me down! I don't even know you!" The girl tried to fight back.

"I'm Akamaru's master, Kiba." He grinned. "And I'm taking you home."


	2. Realization

_**Ch.2 –**__ Realization_

"And if I don't want to go home with the likes of you?" The girl glares at him, crossing her arms angrily over her chest.

"Winter is setting in, you'll freeze to death out here. I'm not letting my partner come out here where it isn't safe. We're bonded as part of the Inuzuka Clan."

"There are Inus in this world?" Kagome clutches at his shirt, her eyes all lit up.

"Well yeah, pack members don't go that far."

"Pack! You have a pack?" Her grip tightens as her eyes start to water.

"Hey! Don't start crying! Stop that!" Kiba panics as Akamaru barks beside them.

"Please take me to the pack! I must see them!" She shakes him, forcing him to stop running.

"Woah there! What's gotten into you? A few minutes ago you hated me! Akamaru this girl is crazy!" The dog only tilts his head to the side, a canine grin crossing his face. "I know you like her but she's insane! You just saw her change moods at the drop of a hat!" Akamaru just shakes his head, his tail wagging back and forth. "You don't know this chick either!"

"Kagome." Said girl growls, startling Kiba.

**-MOVEMENT – LINE – **

Kiba finally arrives at the Inuzuka compound with the strange girl to be greeted by Kuromaru. "What have you brought home?"

"Inu-san!" Kagome shoves Kiba, causing him to drop her on the walkway. She shifts her arms to hold herself up at the dog's eye-level. "Please help me Inu-san, I am lost."

"…How long have you been lost?" The wolf-looking dog inquires.

"…I don't… remember…" She frowns. "A long time I suppose…"

"Thoes ears, that tail… you are a true Inuyokai if I am not mistaken. Our clan only has traces left of what runs in your blood."

"…There are no more purebloods?"


End file.
